1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an switch, and more particularly to a switch having an improved soldering structure to resist the operation forces.
2. Description of Related Arts
The traditional electrical switch as disclosed in CN202585176U issued on Dec. 5, 2012, includes an insulative housing with an opening, a plurality of fixed contacts retained in the housing, a moveable contact corresponding to the fixed contacts, a cap or operation part adapted to press the movable contact, and a metallic cover covering the housing. The metallic cover includes a front plate and a pair of side plates extending from the lateral sides of the front plate. The side plate further includes an extension soldered upon the printed circuit board. Anyhow, the cover forms only two soldering positions with less strength thereof.
A new switch having a better soldering arrangement is desired.